Red, Amber, Green
by Kae A
Summary: Jen and Drue are hardly friends but things change after one night. 3 part story. Please R+R!
1. Red - Standing Still

Red - Standing Still

**Red - Standing still **

Jen Lindley stared out of the classroom window. It was last lesson of the day. She usually didn't mind english but today she just was not in the mood for listening to her teacher drone on about Shakespeare's MacBeth. So instead she watched the clouds slowly float pass the window in the gentle breeze. She turned and glanced around the class. There was only a hand full of people paying attention. Everyone else was in his or her own little world. Her gaze fell on Jack McPhee. Her gay best friend. Jack was drawing on his english notebook. To a teacher it would like he was taking notes but Jen knew him better than that and knew he wouldn't be. In front of him sat Drue Valentine. Her enemy. Well almost. He just annoyed the hell out her. They had known each other in New York and he had reappear in her life at the beginning of their senior year. And he hadn't changed one bit. He sat there resting his head on one hand and staring at the floor. Sighing he lifted his gaze and met hers. She quickly diverted her gaze back to the clouds that continued to float past.  
"Miss Lindley?" Drue was crouched down beside her desk.  
"Yeah?" She replied vaguely pulling herself away from the window.  
"Lessons over." Drue stood up and walked out, laughing at her as he went.

Quickly she grabbed her books and pen off the table and ran out of the classroom, dodging the chairs and desks as she went. She ran up to her locker breathlessly. Jack stood by his, locking it after taking out his things. She opened hers and dropped her books in to it. While collecting up her books she needed at home she glanced out the corner of her eye to catch Jack smirking. He was obviously going to leave her sitting in english as a joke.  
"Something funny?"  
Jack was still smirking, "It's just not like you to miss the bell."  
He held back his laughter. She smiled slowly realising she must have been totally unaware of everything that was happening in english as, like Jack said, she never missed the end of the day bell. She closed her locker and locked it. She threw her book bag over one shoulder as her and Jack walked off down the crowed corridor.  
"So what you doing tonight?" Enquired Jack as he held open the door for her.  
"I've gotta cover Joey's shift at the Yacht Club 'cause she's going out with Pacey."  
"So you're leaving me all on my own tonight then?"  
"Looks like it" She grinned at him before they went they're separate ways home.

Jen stood in the door of the kitchen staring out into the restaurant section of the Yacht Club at everyone eating his or her meals. Joey was lucky to have tonight off. It was so busy. Jen was beginning to regret saying she'd cover. And to top it all off Mrs Valentine, or Cruella as Drue called her when she was around, was in one her bad moods. Whenever she was in one of these moods, which was all the time, everything anyone did was wrong or not good enough. Jen turned when she heard the chef yell out "6". She collected the plates from him and carefully walked through the door backwards. She made her way through the tables to number 6 where she placed the two plates down.  
"Enjoy your meal." She said smiling at the couple who thanked her.  
She started to walk back to the kitchen, collecting empty plates as she went. She pushed opened the kitchen door with one foot and started to walk in. Just as Drue was walking out carrying three plates. Down went all the plates and cutlery. Mrs Valentine came running to see what the noise was. She stood there yelling at Drue, ignoring the fact Jen was there too. When she had finished yelling she stormed off leaving Drue to clear up.  
"She always like that?" Jen asked, she didn't know if Drue would answer or not.  
"Yeah, pretty much. And she'll be like that all night now. It's going to be a fun night at the Valentine household I can tell you." He said as he swept up the bits of broken plates.  
Before she knew what she was saying Jen was asking him if he wanted to stay at hers tonight on her sofa if he thought things would be really bad. He looked up at her.  
"Really?" He sounds shocked at that fact she was being nice to him for like the first time ever.  
Jen thought for a second, "Yeah, if you want." She was just as shocked as he was. Never had she thought of having Drue stay over.  
"That'd be nice. Thanks Lindley." He said with a warm smile.


	2. Amber - Get Ready

Amber - Get Ready

**Amber - Get Ready**

Jen sat at the foot of her double bed, flicking through the TV channels looking for something to watch. Drue sat curled up in a blanket below her. He hadn't spoke since leaving the Yacht Club. He had had another run in with his mum when they were leaving. She had told him he wasn't leaving. He told her to fuck off and that he had had enough of her yelling at him all day. Jen began to feel sorry for him. She had no idea Drue's home life was so hard. She turned the TV off and climbed off her bed. She sat down beside Drue on the floor. She leaned back and rested her head on the back of her bed.  
"Wanna talk about it?" She didn't expect him to want to talk about it.  
He sighed, "She always been like that you know? Even when we were in New York. She'd go mad over the smallest thing. She's got worse since moving here. You'd think me of all people could cope what with all with the comments I get from school but having your own mother shout the same stuff at you takes it out of you."  
Jen sat there shocked. She had no idea about anything that he had just told her.  
"Is that why you have this sarcastic front? So you can keep people at a distance?"  
"What makes you ask that?"  
"Because you have a sarcastic front. And I'm just wondering if you put on this front so that people don't get close to you. Do you think that if someone's close to you and saying good things to you about you they're just joking with you?"  
"When did you take a course in psychology?"  
"So I'm right."  
Drue looked away. For years he'd not let anyone know what home life was like for him by putting on this front and not letting anyone get close to him. Not even Jen and he had known her for years. Then she comes back in to his life, and figures it all out in 1 hour. Slowly he nodded and looked back at her. Her eyes were full of sorrow. She reached over and hugged him. It shocked them both. They had known each other for years but they had never been as close and honest as they had been tonight.

The sun streamed in through her bedroom window. She turned over and opened her eyes. Drue lay next to her on her covers. She climbed out from under her cover and careful covered Drue in it. She came back in the room ten minutes later after changing and having a wash I the bathroom. Drue was sitting up on her bed looking at the photos she had on her dresser. She had one of everyone that was took the night before Andie left, one of her and Jack that Dawson had taken the previous summer then one of Dawson, Jack Pacey and Joey.  
"You never photos in your room in New York." He observed.  
"I never had great friends in New York." She replied sadly.  
Back in New York she didn't have any close friends. Just people she went to parties with. Drue was the same. Only he didn't have any close friends in Capeside either. It was really sad to think he had never had anyone really close to him. He looked down sadly, he was thinking the same as her. He was jealous of her. She had a grandmother who loved her and close friends that loved her. What did he have? A mother who shouted at him for no reason, a father who lived in New Mexico with a woman 10 years younger than him and no close friends.   
"I should go. I've out lived my stay."  
"Don't be stupid. You haven't."  
"I have Jen. I'll just go home and face Cruella."  
"At least have breakfast first." She smiled warmly at him so he couldn't refuse.   
Grams was out so just the two of them had breakfast. Toast and orange juice. Jen cleared up the plates while Drue sat drinking his orange. Before long he decided it would be best to leave.  
"Thank Grams for me. And thank you Jen. You didn't have to put me up last night."  
"I wanted to. I couldn't leave you there." She smiled again. "See you tomorrow Drue."  
He smiled back at her and walked out the door. She stood in the doorway and watched him go home. Slowly she closed the door behind her.


	3. Green - Moving Forwards

Green -

**Green - Moving Forwards**

She was back in english. And again her teacher was droning on about MacBeth. A week had since Drue had stopped at hers. From that night on they had become close friends. Closer than they had ever been. Not as close as her and Jack but still close, and as close as Drue would let her get. The bell rang, sending all the students running out the door. She heard the bell this time and collected her stuff from her desk and followed Jack to the lockers.  
"Managed to her the bell this time?" Jack joked as he unlocked his locker.  
"Ha ha. You're funny Jack." She replied sarcastically but with a smile on her face.  
Joey came running up to her. Pacey followed behind slowly.  
"You have to excuse Potter. She just ran from the other side of the school." He said as he wrapped an arm around Joey's waist. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked off.  
"Can you do me a big favour? Cover again? I'm begging you. I will cover for you whenever you want if you do this for me one last time." Joey was practically on her knees, begging her.  
Jen sighed at looked at Jack, "Sorry Jack. Looks like you're on your own again tonight."  
"Thanks Miss Josephine." He said jokingly to Joey. "Catch you all later."  
Joey wrapped her arms around Jen, "Thank you!" And with that she ran off to catch up with Pacey who had walked off.  
Jen sighed again and dumped her stuff in her locker. She threw her bag over he shoulder and walked off home to change.

She placed the empty places by the sink and headed out of the door, grabbing her coat as she went. Her shift has finished and she was heading off home. Jen started walking out the main entrance. But something made her stop. She heard shouting upstairs. She hung around near the door for a while, in the shadows. She heard footsteps coming downstairs. She saw Drue walk down carrying a backpack.  
She stepped out slowly, "Sorry. I hung around when I head yelling." She felt uncomfortable talking to him about his mother.  
"It's ok. Just Cruella being her usual bitch of a self. Want a lift home? I'm heading out now."  
"Yeah thanks."  
She followed him to his car in silence and walked round to the passenger side. He climbed in next to her, throwing his bag onto the back seat. He placed the keys into the ignition and started the car.  
"Where you going?" She asked as Drue carefully reversed down his drive.  
"I'm gonna head over to the Potter B+B and see of the ever delightfully Miss Potter has a free room I can have for the night. Or maybe two."  
They both sat in silence on the drive to Jen's house. Every now and again Jen looked over at Drue. She was trying to figure out what was going through his head. She couldn't though. He pulled up at her house and turned off the engine. Jen sat for a moment before turning in her seat and reaching for Drue's bag.  
"What you doing?" He said as he reached for her hand to stop her.  
"I know Joey probably won't let you pay or anything but you're not going."  
"Excuse me?" "You're staying here again. You need someone close by who cares about you."  
She didn't realise what she was saying. But when she thought about it she realised she did care about him. A great deal. He looked back her. Her face said she meant it. But he had still to be sure.  
"You care about me?"  
"Yes, I do."  
He knew now that she meant it. No one had ever told him they cared about him. Not even his mother. But saying that he had never said it to anyone. Without thinking he leaned over and kissed Jen, slowly. She pulled back, a little shocked but then leaned back forward and kissed him back. Slowly at first then a little harder with more passion.  
"That your way of saying you're staying here?" She teased.  
"That's my way of telling you I care about you."  
"I'm not sure I believe you. You better tell me again." She said smiling at him.  
"I think I better." He leaned forward again, taking her head in his hands, and kissed her again. 

**The End **


End file.
